Today, various electronic devices have been developed to provide user-friendly interfaces for facilitating easy and quick user interaction. Examples of such electronic devices include, but are not limited to, smart phones, Mobile Internet Devices (MIDs), phablet computers, tablet computers, Ultra-Mobile Personal Computers (UMPCs), Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), web pads, handheld Personal Computers (PCs), laptop computers, interactive entertainment computers, and gaming terminals. Most of these electronic devices include touch-sensitive display screens, which make them more user-friendly and easier to use.
In order to provide entertaining experience to users, various gaming systems may be implemented on such electronic devices. An important aspect of a gaming system implemented on an electronic device is an ease with which a user can interact with a user interface of a game to control various operations of the game.
FIG. 1 is a schematic illustration of a known conventional user interface of an example gaming system for implementation on an electronic device; FIG. 1 represents prior art. The example gaming system includes a war strategy game in which a user's purpose is to build and expand his/her territory, for example, by attacking one or more territories owned by other users or simulated opponents.
FIG. 1 depicts an example game view 100 of the example gaming system. The example game view 100 shows an enemy territory being attacked by the user. The enemy territory includes a land region 102 and a shore region 104. A plurality of target objects, depicted as a target object 106a and a target object 106b in FIG. 1, are positioned in the land region 102. The user is typically required to destroy the target objects 106a and 106b to defeat his/her enemy.
In order to attack the target objects 106a and 106b, the user deploys a plurality of war-ships on the shore region 104, depicted as a war-ship 108a, a war-ship 108b and a war-ship 108c in FIG. 1 (hereinafter collectively referred to as war-ships 108).
Typically, the user may deploy the war-ships 108 by selecting a desired place on the shore region 104, for example, by tapping with a finger or clicking with a pointer object. In an example situation where the user wishes to attack on the target object 106a, before attacking the target object 106b, the user deploys the war-ships 108 as close to the target region 106a as is possible. The war-ships 108 may typically be deployed beside each other.
Consequently, troops emerging from the war-ships 108a and 108b enter the enemy territory via target routes 110a and 110b, respectively, as shown in FIG. 1. These troops attack on the target object 106a, as the user desired.
However, space available on the shore region 104 is often limited. In a situation where the war-ship 108c is deployed after the war-ships 108a and 108b have been deployed, the war-ship 108c is forced to be deployed in a proximity of the target object 106b, as shown in FIG. 1. The war-ship 108c may, for example, be deployed in a place from where both the targets 106a and 106b are substantially equally distant.
Consequently, troops emerging from the war-ship 108c have two possible target routes, depicted as target routes 110c and 110d. The target route 110c leads the troops to the target object 106a, while the target route 110d leads the troops to the target object 106b. As the troops select a shortest target route from amongst the target routes 110c and 110d automatically, it is not possible for the user to select a route from which the user would want the troops to enter. In a situation where the target route 110d is the shortest target route, the troops emerging from the war-ship 108c attack the target object 106b, instead of the target object 106a. This makes it impossible for the user to control deployment of these troops. As a result, the user may find it difficult to define a war strategy as per his/her desire.
Therefore, there exists a need for a graphical user interface that enables a user to define a strategy as per his/her desire.